foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Sulez
Meredith Teresa Consolacion MariaEvensong: Paradise Lost' Sulez' (b. 6 June, 1974) was the human daughter of Fernando and Gabriella Sulez (née Rodriguez) and twin sister of Cristian. She and her brother were changed into half-vampires by Klaus at the age of three, and she was raised as a vampire-hunter. In 1991, Meredith helped fight against Katarina von Swartzschild and Klaus. Following Klaus's defeat, her grandfather told her about the location of the Sulez fighting stave, which she wielded during her fight against Shinichi, Misao and Inari. Meredith had a romantic relationship with Alaric Saltzman, whom she planned to marry following her graduation from Dalcrest College. Biography Childhood Meredith and Cristian were born on 6 June, 1974 to Fernando and Gabriella Sulez. They were apparently close to their maternal grandparents, who seemed to have lived with them. The family lived in a large house, which included security guards positioned at the gates, with their housekeeper, Janet, and they enjoyed a privileged lifestyle in an unknown town before moving to Fell's Church, Virginia. Klaus's attack and aftermath On Meredith and Cristian's third birthday, Klaus broke into the house after killing the security guards with one blow each. He proceeded to kill the twins' grandmother and attack their grandfather before feeding on one or both of the twins. Fernando and Gabriella then arrived, and watched Meredith drinking Cristian's blood before Klaus tried to kidnap the two of them, but Meredith bit his hand down to the bone with her new vampiric canines. Klaus decided to leave her and take her brother, telling Fernando and Gabriella that she should be fed a tablespoon of blood a week. As a result of the attack, Gabriella's father was sent to a mental hospital in West Virginia after becoming violent. Cristian's kidnapping, Meredith becoming half-vampire and Gabriella's parents dead and institutionalized respectively caused Fernando and Gabriella to begin celebrating Meredith's birthday a week earlier, on May 30, instead. Heeding Klaus's advice, Gabriella also began feeding Meredith blood sausage once a week. The Sulez family moved to Fell's Church, Virginia after Klaus's attack on their family. Gabriella and Fernando then raise Meredith in the small town where they would go on to meet the Gilberts, McCulloughs, Forbes and Honeycutts. Meredith, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline became best friends in kindergarten and stayed that way up until senior year of high school. Early teenage years Twelfth grade Physical description Meredith is described as tall with perfect olive skin and heavy black lashesThe Awakening Chapter 2. Meredith's hair is black, shoulder length and is usually worn loose. Meredith has a lithe, athletic body from all her years of martial arts and equestrian training. Background wise Meredith is of unspecified Latin-American descent. Personality and traits Calm and collected, Meredith is the most sensible and grounded within the trio of girls and often comes across as the voice of reason. Meredith has a very wry personality, often making keen observations or comments in a dry tone. She is a very stoic person with very little ever phasing her. Meredith is a very detailed oriented and organized person . Meredith is highly intelligent, having the options to go to Duke University like Alaric hadDark Reunion Chapter 2 or to Harvard.The Return: Midnight Chapter 3 Meredith is the only person who actually scares Damon and does not react to his charms. In fact she seems to be the only girl in town to do so. He can only talk about her when her back is turned. Due to her hunter-slayer training Meredith has Counter-Influence, a technique taught to protect hunter-slayers from vampires. Combined with her strong will it's hard for a vampire to read her mind and or control her. Meredith is an introvert, only revealing things about herself when necessary or asked, like her birthday being on June 6th instead of May 30th like Bonnie originally thought.Dark Reunion Chapter 2 Relationships Family Alaric Saltzman Elena Gilbert Bonnie McCullough Damon Salvatore Caroline Forbes Behind the scenes *In the television series, the character Meredith Fell appears. *Meredith's revelation as a half-vampire was initially meant to be a plotline in The Hunters trilogy. However, the ghostwriter continuing the books made this intended storyline impossible by mentioning that Meredith's vampirism was cured in The Hunters: Phantom. Etymology Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''The Hunters: Phantom'' *''The Hunters: Moonsong'' *''The Hunters: Destiny Rising'' *''The Vampire Diaries (video game)'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Sulez family Category:Hunter-slayers Category:Twins Category:1990s births